Sans vs Akame
Sans vs Akame DBX Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description Undertale vs Akame Ga Kill! The skeleton who dodges everything VS the assassin who can kill in one slash! Who will win?! Intro DBXIntro.gif Who are you rooting for? Sans Akame Battle (*Cue: Undertale - Respite *) In the middle of an unnamed forest, the sun had just set and stars covered the night sky. A single short, big boned skeleton wearing a blue hoodie could be seen walking through. His race, the monsters, had finally been set free from their prison under the mountain Ebott. While his friends were off who knows where, the short bonehead was simply roaming the land, taking in the scenery. He soon stopped and took a deep breath. Sans: "ahhh... man, no wonder everyone was so eager to escape." Just then, a loud ringing could be heard iminating from the skeleton's pocket. He reached into it and pulled out a cell phone. He quickly anwsers it, only to be met with a loud scratchy voice on the other end. Papyrus: "Sans! Where the devil are you?!" Sans: "whoa, chill out bro. where's the fire?" Papyrus: "Fire? Oh no, nothing of that sort! It is a city! I, with my incredible navigation skills, have located a human civilization! I simply wished for you to show proper etiquette and be there when I, the great Papyrus, along with the rest of monster kind, introduce ourselves!" Sans: "hehe, alright. i'll be sure to make it a 'humerus' event for everyone." Papyrus: (groans could be heard on the other end of the phone) "On second thought, perhaps you are better off joining us later..." Sans: "alright, i'll see you then." Sans hangs up his phone and pockets it before walking off. (*Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Kinpaku *) The camera pans to the trees, where a young adult woman stood on top of a thick branch. She quickly jumped to the branch of a neighboring tree. She hops from one tree to another in attempt with remaining out of the skeleton's sight. Then a few leafs fly in front of her face. She waves them aside, only to find that her target was gone. The red eyed assassin looks around, trying to find the skeleton. When suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. Sans: "heya." The red eyed assassin gasps and leaps off the tree onto the ground. She pulls out a sword from its sheath. When she looks up to the branch she just stood utop, only for the skeleton to be gone again. Though this time, her target just walks out from behind the tree. Sans: "hey lady, that's not a toy knife, you know. you could poke someone's eye out with that." Akame simply held her stance and tightened her grip on her blade. The skeleton's eye sockets close (somehow) close and he hangs his head low. (*Cue: Akame Ga Kill - Akame X Esdeath*) Sans: "heh, you know you're starting to remind me of someone very... unusual to say the least. you wanna know what happened to them?" The red eyed assassin didn't wait for Sans to finish and charged forward, pointing her blade at her target. She swings her sword horizontally and slashes at the monster... Only for him to be gone! Akame quickly turned around, to meet the completely empty eyes of the blue hood wearing skeleton. Sans: "hehe, you're really looking for a '''bad time', aren't ya?"'' Results Sans wins DBX Cartoonfan.png|If Sans wins Akame wins DBX Cartoonfan.png|If Akame wins Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music